fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island
Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island is a video game created by THQ and Nickelodeon. The video game is a sequel to Nicktoons Unite! and features characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Fairly Oddparents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, All Grown Up!, and Danny Phantom. The game saw release in October 2006 on the Xbox 360, Nintendo Gamecube, Playstation 2, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS. Plot On a mysterious island in another dimension, a Wise Old Crab has summoned a gang of Nicktoon heroes to save him and his people from the force of the Mawgu, an ancient monster who has awoken from his slumber and wants to bring destruction to the island. So it's up to SpongeBob and the Nicktoons to stop the Mawgu, save the island, and the universe. Characters The Nicktoons (Chosen Ones): .SpongeBob Squarepants .Patrick Star .Avatar Aang .Danny Phantom .Timmy Turner (With Cosmo and Wanda) .Sandy Cheeks .Squidward Tentacles .Tommy Pickles .Chuckie Finster .Angelica Pickles .Phil & Lil Deville .Susie Carmichael .Dil Pickles .Kimi Finster .Katara .Sokka .Toph .Appa .Momo .Sam Manson .Tucker Foley .Jimmy Neutron Other Characters: .The Wise Old Crab .Mymerc Queen .Hermit Crabs .King Gorge Bosses: .The Great Carapace .Mad King Gorge .The Mawgu Movesets Console Version: SpongeBob Squarepants: .Foam Glove Karate Chop .Karate Spin .Bubble Spin .Bubble Bounce .Bubble Bowl .Cruise Ball .SpongeBall .Underwater Travel .Water Soak .Water Shooting .Underwear Glide .Strecthing Grappling Arm .Jellyfish Net .Reef Blower Patrick Star: .Strength .Cartwheel .Body Slam .Throw .Star Spin .Smash .Underwater Travel .Tongue Swing Avatar Aang: .Air Scooter .Boulder Roll .Water Vortex .Air Cannon .Ice Attack .Airball .Granite Attack .Airbender Staff .Staff Glider .Avatar State Danny Phantom: .Phase Shift .Ghostly Wail .Ghost Punch .Ghostly Flight .Flying Kick .Ghost Ray .Ice Blast Timmy Turner: .Comso Hammer .Wanda Shooter .Speed .Freeze Wand .Magic Bomb .Balloons .Invisible Spell Sandy Cheeks: .Strength .Foam Gloves Karate Moves .Lasso .Lasso Swing .Lasso Glide Tommy Pickles: .Blinding Camera .Reptar Bike .Soda Shooter .Spike's Electric Chew Toys Chuckie Finster: .Speed .Camoflague .Smoothie Gun Angelica Pickles: .Perfume Ray .Lipstick Darts .Mascara Spill .Blaster Phone Katara: .Double Wave .Water Swirl .Ice Attack .Water Cannon .Water Whip .Water Shield Sokka: .Boomerang Throw .Spear Attack .Club Smack Sam Manson: .Martial Arts .Fenton Ghost Peeler .Fenton Bazooka .Fenton Ghost Fisher Tucker Foley: .Fenton Booo-merang .Fenton Foamer .Fenton Ghost Gloves .Fenton Ecto-Skeleton Dil Pickles: .Sea Animal Telephaty .Swimming .Wind-Up Teeth .Laser Tag Gun .Alien Slime Bomb Toph: .Boulder Roll .Granite Attack .Earthquake .Earth Wall Kimi Finster: .Martial Arts .Boombox Soundwave .Fruit Bazooka Susie Carmichael: .Dance Fighting .Guitar Soundwave .Drum Smash .Microphone Blast .Keyboard Shock GBA Version: .SpongeBob: Bubble Blow, Drilling .Patrick: Gliding Pants, Wall Stick .Timmy: Flying Spin, Blue Comet .Aang: Vaulting Staff, Earth Bridge, Water Crossing .Danny: Ghost Mode .Tommy: Puzzle Matching .Chuckie: Dash Attack DS Version: .SpongeBob: Bubbles, Gliding Pants .Danny: Phase Shift, Punches, Kicks .Aang: Staff Attack, Boulder Drop, Air Scooter, Water Wave .Timmy: Double Jump, Magic Vaccum .Tommy: Disguises, Vine Swing Levels Console Version: .Summoner's Rock .Shipwreck Cliff .Camp Castaway .Calamity Cove .Fort Crabclaw .The Great Carrapace .Crystal Ruins .Fetid Forest .Dry Canyon Dam .Ancients Peak .Summit Storm GBA Version: .Beach .Forest .Cave .Desert .Road to the Mawgu DS Version: .Green Hill .Tropical Jungle .The Sandbar .The Riverbank .Vortex Volcano Bonus Features: .SpongeBob's Bikini Bottom Bounce .Patrick's Goofy Goober Rush .Aang's Air Temple Mission .Danny's Ghost Zone Zoom .Timmy's Fairy World Frenzy .Tommy's Movie Star Madness .Chuckie's Java Lava High-Jinks .Angelica's Makeup Madness .Katara's Water Tribe Adventure .Sokka's South Pole Mission .Sam's You Go Goth .Tucker's Technorama .Sandy's Lone Star Leap .Toph's Earth Kingdom Journey .Kimi's Fruit Frenzy .Susie's Music Mania .Squidward's Art Gallery .Appa's and Momo's Zoo .Phil and Lil Achievement Case SpongeBob SquarePants was created by Stephen Hillenburg Avatar: The Last Airbender was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius was by John A. Davis and Steve Oedekerk All Grown Up! was created by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo All of these Nicktoons are all property of Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons crossovers Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Crossover games